Rules Are Meant to Be Broken/Camps/WindClan
I didn't see you there! Hi, I'm Rainsplash, a warrior of the swiftest Clan in the forest, WindClan! We're the fastest cats around, which is why we hunt hares - even our fleet-footed prey can't outrun us. Our camp is in that valley over there...you can't see it? Are you blind or something? How many claws am I holding up? Four? Right. Okay, I guess you're not blind, I'm sorry. Anyways, here we are! Follow me down here, watch your footing, there you go. Ouch! That must have hurt, sorry, there's a bit of gorse and stuff right around there. Yikes. You might want to get that checked by Sandwhisker, she's our medicine cat and she's absolutely brilliant with healing. Right! Well, our dens are just over here - see, they're all bits of heather, bracken, and gorse woven together to form a sort of net, or cradle as we sleep. They might look uncomfortable, but ''you've ''never slept in them, so you wouldn't know. Over here is our medicine den, Sandwhisker's place, just as I was telling you about. It's nestled behind this hazel bush. Sandwhisker can get all of her herbs from the bush there, and the rest she stores in that tiny little cave back there. There's a nice store of moss growing on the outside of the cave, and so the nests for the injured cats are even softer than the standard warriors'. Pft, Sandwhisker would see right through you if you pretended. Just a couple of sunrises ago, one of the kits attempted to do the exact same thing! Speaking of kits, let's carry on to the nursery. It's squeezed behind these two rocks, and it opens up into a larger cavern where the nests are. The queens get the same gorse nests as the warriors do, but they've got feathers so their kits don't get hurt or poke their eyes out or something. Anyways, this is Heatherwing. No need to be frightened, Heatherwing, this is just a visitor. You've had your kits already! Oh, they're so adorable, what are their names? Maplekit and Emberkit? They're cute! Oops. Sorry, we'll leave. Come along, traveler, and don't be too noisy. Maplekit and Emberkit are trying to sleep! We should probably move on to the elders next, they will no doubt be headng out to sleep soon too. Fireclaw and Briarnose are their names, just so you know, and make sure to greet them respectfully. They've been serving our Clan for moons, and--hey! Don't just go charging into there! Hello, Briarnose. Fireclaw is sleeping, huh? I'm sure he would've loved to meet this new guy. Anyways, the nests here are the same as in the medicine den, with the feathers the queens have. Why the elders? They deserve it, you hare-brain! They've served the Clan since they were apprentices, they've earned some rest. That's why they get all of these rocks to sun on around the outside of the den, and when it's cold outside, there's extra moss and stuff to insulate their dens! Nodding off so soon? We'll leave you be, Briarnose. Good night! This is the apprentices' den over here - only a few are in there, I see, Lilypaw wants to retire early, and Brightpaw seems to be in there as well. See, the apprentices' nests are out in the open, just as the warriors' are. Little cradles scattered around the camp, there isn't much of a den as there is for the other cats. This way, the warriors and apprentices will always be ready if there is a sneak attack. Hi-YAH! Haha, sorry about that. Anyways, that's our camp. I hope you enjoyed it, be careful to take heed of the nests on the way out--I said-- Oh, bother. Category:Fanfictions